The present invention relates to instrumentation for measurement of flow velocity and mass flow rates.
The measurement of gas flows with solid particles therein (and certain fluids which behave similar thereto) is a substantial, unresolved problem in several industries --e.g., chemical processing, food handling, transport loading and unloading, filtration, aeronautics, combustion fuel fee. The state of the art is limited to complicated sample and weigh and costly in-line, real time wave energy scanning devices (ionization, x-ray, ultrasound, back-scattering, seeding with nuclear or optical emitting traces and readout by corresponding scanners). The art has also used standard fluid flow meters with a density correction on account of contained solids.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a relatively simple, low cost (capital and operational), low maintenance, sensor of flow giving an essentially linear, analog input that is accurate and available in real time.